Anya
by E. Flowers
Summary: Sequel to 'The Girl That Changed Everyone'. What's it like living with Alba and Andy Munroe? I'm sure Anya could tell you.
1. School Is Fun

**Hey guys. I just wanted to ask you what I should name this story.**

**Anya: Just start the story already.**

**Me: Well it needs a name.**

**Anya: How about Jeffrey?**

**Me: No**

Anya's POV

I was at school. I hated the school I went to with a passion. They were all so strict. I had to go to private school for some unknown reason. But on the bright side, I went with Mackenzie. The reason Brandon always comes home an hour before me was because I always got detention for some prank me and Mackenzie did. They always called me 'Anastasia' or 'Miss Munroe'. I got tired of correcting them.

Me and Mackenzie had a plan to go to public school instead of the hell-hole we go to. Mackenzie had already gotten her parents to say yes, she was planning on starting next week so I could go with her. The key was to get mom to say yes. Dad will agree if mom says yes cause he just wants to make her happy.

"PARENTS! I HAVE ARRIVED!" I shouted when I got home. I saw mom getting out of the kitchen, her hair tied up with an apron hanging from her neck. " What's food?" I asked her. I was hungry cause I didn't like eating the crap the served at our school. Just because it's a private school doesn't mean they have good food.

"I believe the dictionary describes it as: any nourishing substance that is eaten, drunk, or otherwise taken into the body to sustain life, provide energy, promote growth etc." she said.

"Mom, seriously what are we eating?" I asked. I was too hungry to play along.

"Spaghetti and meat-spheres." She said. Me and mom liked to call meatballs meat-spheres. If you were an outsider you would think we were smart. "Go change and get your brother." She said. Brandon never came down when you yell out his name you have to go to his room and tell him dinner's ready.

I went to my room. I went to the window and closed it. I kept it open because I had this little garden on the window. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said ' All The Cool Kids Go To Rehab'. I walked towards Brandon's room. I opened the door without knocking. His room was clean but nothing had its place, it was like a High School Musical for material possessions. Brandon was sitting on his bed reading Harry Potter. He looked up when he noticed someone come in.

"Thank you for knocking." He remarked sarcastically.

"Whatever. Food's ready." I said. He put a bookmark- which was a ruler, I might add- in the book and got up. We went downstairs and I saw mom putting the huge plate of spaghetti on the table with dad already sitting at the table. We all sat down and I put almost half the plate of spaghetti on my plate. Nobody actually cared because I always ate a lot after I come back from school.

"So Anya, all the cool kids go to rehab. Does that mean you aren't cool?" said Brandon, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yes. Cool kids at our school are the teacher's pet." I said. We sat in silence for awhile when I decide to try to persuade mom.

"So mom, do you think I could go to public school?" I said. It was kind of straight forward so no complaining

"Why?" she said, merely being curios.

"Because one, my school is boring. And two, Mackenzie is going to go to a public school." I said. I knew mom would say yes, but there was a slight chance she would say no.

" Sure, why not." She said. But dad decided to butt in.

"Don't I get to voice my opinion?" he said.

"Dad, you agree to anything mom says." Said Brandon.

"No, I don't." he said. I decided to test it.

"Mom can I get me tongue pierced?" I asked her. She knew the plan so she played along. "Of course you can." She said. "What do you think, Andy?"

"Sure." Said dad, with a disapproving look on his face. I knew that dad didn't agree, but when mom says yes you have to agree.

Me and Mackenzie were on our way to school with our parents. The downside was that Brandon and Conner had to come with us.

"Ok, Mackenzie and Anya, no hurting anyone mentally, got it? And Brandon and Conner, no hurting anyone physically." Said Aunt Sonny. Me and Mackenzie could get you sent to a mad house. We could make you madder than a hatter. But Brandon a Conner could send you to the hospital with their pranks.

"Fine." We said in unison. Me and Mackenzie were looking forward to meeting people. At our last school everybody was nerd. They all hated us. This year we were planning on being nice then hurting them mentally.

We had got to the desk with that person behind it. She smiled at us.

"Hello. Mackenzie and Anya are in all the same classes. So are Brandon and Conner." She said trying to stay calm. This is one of the privileges of being famous. Everybody knew me and Mackenzie were the best of friends so she put us in the same classes. We said goodbye to the parents and walked off towards homeroom.

A boy's POV that will soon become important.

People were excited that we were having to celebrities at our school. Ms. Johnson, our homeroom teacher came in. Ms. Johnson was the kind of teacher that was all rainbows and flowers.

"Hello class. As you know we are having two new students. So be on your best behavior, ok?" she said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, Ms. Johnson." We all replied. "Come on in girls." Two girls came in. Whispers went around the room as they came in. Everybody knew that they were Anya Munroe and Mackenzie Cooper. They were beautiful, especially Anya. She had waist-length light brown hair with blond streaks, piercing bright blue eyes, pale skin and her lips had an over-bite. I smiled at that. Mackenzie wasn't that much different. She had blond hair, blue eyes that weren't as bright as Anya's, slightly tanned skin put she didn't have the over-bite. She had a big toothy grin.

Anya was looking around the room when her eyes connected with mine. She smiled at me and my breath caught in my throat. I heard a scoff. I looked next to me to see Scarlet, the head cheerleader looking at them with disgust.

Anya's POV.

My eyes connected with warm, sparkly brown ones. I looked at the boys face. He had shaggy light brown hair, honey brown eyes with light amber in them, and a light tan. I smiled at him and he smiled back. My heart stopped for a second there. _Anya, snap out of it. You just got to school and your already acting all lovey dovey._ My eyes looked up. This is what happens when I'm fighting with myself. I look up as if I can see the inside of my head. Mackenzie nudged me in the ribs. I snapped out of my daze

"Everyone." Said Ms. Johnson loudly to the class. "This is Mackenzie Cooper." She gestured towards Mack. "And Anastasia Munroe." She gestured towards me. One girl in the back snickered. I looked at her. She had bleached blond hair. Oh you think my name is funny.

"It's Anya actually. So what's your name?" I asked the girl at the back that laughed at me.

"Scarlet." She said pompously.

"Scarlet, nickname would be Scar. And that is what you'll find on your face if you make fun of my name again." I said. Everybody laughed and she whimpered in fear.

"Anastasia." Said the boy in the back. "Doesn't that mean 'she will rise again' in Russian." I blushed lightly and said "Yeah, that's exactly what it means." He just shrugged and sat back in his chair.

"Well girls, why don't you sit over there." She said pointing to two empty chairs right in front of the brown eyed boy. We smiled at her and walked to the chairs.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" said Ms. Johnson.

"I'm Olivia." Said a girl with blazing red hair and square glasses. I had a feeling we were gonna be great friends.

"Miranda" said a girl with short black hair and grey eyes. she looked really shy.

"Steve." Said a boy with blond hair that stuck up in every direction.

"I'm Isolde." Said a girl with long wavy blond hair. She looked like those old time people.

"I'm Jake.' Said a boy with straight black hair that covered his right eye. He looked like one of the Goths. There were like three of them.

"I'm Jack." Said a boy who looked exactly like Jake. I guessed they were twins.

"I'm Sam." Said the last of the Goths. I realized that she was the only girl Goth.

"I'm Caitlyn." Said a girl with straight brown hair. She was wearing a Cheerleader uniform and chewing gum obnoxiously.

"Ana." Said a extremely shy girl. I guessed that she was one of the nerds.

"I'm Mark." Another nerd.

"I'm Peter." Said a boy who seemed to be a nerd but looked like one of those guys who knew everything about everyone. 'That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets.' I couldn't resist putting that there.

"Scarlet." Said the girl with disgust dripping from her voice I smirked.

"Rachel." Said the girl behind her.

"Hannah." Said the girl next to her. Next came the jocks . There was about four jocks.

"Tyson." Said a tough guy.

"Jesse." Said the next.

"Brad." Said a cute jock that looked a little shy

"Danny." Said the last jock. Then came the brown eyed boy. I was excited to know his name. I looked at Mackenzie to see her giving me a knowing look.

"I'm Brendan." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

We had math next. We had a 5 minute break to get our books and get to class. Me and Mackenzie walked to our lockers, which were conveniently next to each other. I opened my locker and took out my math book.

"You have a crush on Brendan." Mackenzie said out of the blue. What?

"No, I don't" I said unconvincingly.

"Anya, I've known you ever since we were born, I think I'd know if my cousin is crushing on a certain brown eyed boy." She said. But seriously is she related to mom by a means I know nothing of?

"I don't have a crush on Brendan." I said calmly leaning against my locker, trying to look casual.

"Ok, what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Brown" I answered without thinking

"Liar, your favorite color is blue." She said. Crap.

"Ok, so I have a little crush on him." I saw someone walk up to the locker next to me. I looked up to see it was Brendan. My breath caught. Mackenzie smirked.

"Hey." He said. He looked at me and I blushed. _What? Anya Munroe doesn't blush._

"Hello." Me and Mackenzie said in unison. We high-fived.

"Were you two separated at birth or something? You act like you're sisters." He said with a smile that seemed so natural for him. Brad, the shy jock walked up to Brendan. He looked at Mackenzie and smiled. She blushed.

"Oh my god. You were making fun of my apple and now you've got an apple of your own." I said, using our secret language. Basically I just said 'you were making fun of my crush and now you've got crush of your own.'

"Well, excuse me. I can't help my cravings. The apple just comes to me." She replied. Translation 'I can't help my girly-instincts when there's a boy around. the crush just comes to me.' "At least I admit I have an apple" I guess you know what that means.

The boys were looking at us with confused and slightly scared expressions.

"I will not ask what you were saying because I'm scared of your reply." Said Brad and Brendan nodded.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to know what we were talking about." Replied Mackenzie.

"So, what's your next class?" asked Brendan.

"Math."

"That's our next class too." Said Brad.

"Are you guys related our something?" asked Mackenzie.

"We're twins, actually." Said Brad.

"You look nothing alike." Me and Mackenzie said in unison. We high-fived again. I saw Brad giving Brendan a smirk. I saw Brendan shooting the smirk right back.

I wonder what that meant.

**Well hope you guys like the chapter. The next chapter will be a family get together.**


	2. Unicorns and Bras

Anya's POV

I was in the living room with over twenty people. Dad and Aunt Sonny had decided on getting almost everyone that was related to us in one room. I was in the middle of a conversation with one of Chad's relatives. He was a boy, about my age black hair and the trade mark sapphire blue eyes that all the Coopers seemed to have.

"And that's why French is the language of love." He said. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying but I'm pretty sure he was talking about French.

"Awesome." I said, faking enthusiasm. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Family gatherings at our house were always crazy. There was a child jumping on the couch. Chad's great aunt lecturing me about my short dress that was just above my knees. A boy from mom's side of the family flirting with Mack shamelessly. Chad giving the boy a death glare. Conner and Brandon pranking Chad's younger sister. And there was this one kid running around with someone's bra. A girl that looked about nineteen chasing him.

"TIME FOR DINNER!" mom shouted over everyone else's voices. We all walked to the dining room. I took my chance to escape from the black haired boy. All he did was talk. He didn't let me say a word. This is my house I deserve to speak.

We were in the middle of dinner when Grandma Connie decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Anya, how are things at your school?" she asked. I felt like I was being interrogated.

"Everything is fine." I said with a smile.

"Isn't there a boy that's caught your eye?" said Mackenzie in an extremely, unnecessarily loud voice. I saw a look of pure jealousy flash across the black haired boy's face.

" No, Mackenzie." I said. "Isn't there a boy that's caught _your_ eye?" I said, in the same voice she used.

"Actually, yes." She said. I was surprised by her lack of embarrassment. "So, Bella did you get your bra back?" said Mackenzie. The girl that was chasing after her bra glared at Mack.

"How did Danny even take it?" asked Bailey, Chad's younger sister. She was almost the spitting image of Mackenzie. She was referring to the boy that took Bella's bra.

Everybody finished eating and me, Brandon, Conner, and Mackenzie were cleaning everything up. Me and Mackenzie were washing the dishes while Conner and Brandon were drying them.

"Thanks for getting that guy off my back." I said to Mackenzie. To my pleasure, after dinner he refused to talk to me. I knew that she intended to make him jealous so he would back off.

"You're welcome." She said. Suddenly, I felt freezing cold water being dumped on me. I looked to my right to see Brandon with a rope in his hand and Conner with another rope. I looked at Mackenzie to see that she was drenched too.

"BRANDON!" I yelled the same time Mackenzie yelled "CONNER!". They ran away, afraid of what we might do to them. We ran after them. Me and Mackenzie- due to being thinner and having longer legs- caught the boys. We dragged them towards the pool. We threw them in the middle of it. Me and Mackenzie high-fived and went back inside. Hey, that rhymed! We went back to the kitchen and whilst I washed, Mackenzie dried. Mom came in a while after we came back from outside.

"Where are the boys?" she asked looking around for them.

"They went out for a swim." I said calmly.

"Why are you two drenched from head to toe?" she asked. She was calm because worse things have happened.

"Aunt Al, don't you already know the answer to that?" said Mackenzie, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. But a responsible mother and aunt would ask, right?" said mom. She left, then she came back with towels for us.

"Mom, can me and Mackenzie go to the park?" I asked. When Mack and me got bored we went to the park so we could go to mom secret place that she once showed me.

"Sure. Don't forget to take your phone." She said as we were getting out. We break out into a run the second we get out. We always raced whenever we're going somewhere. Everything is a competition with us. I won, like always.

"I think I lost a few pounds." Said Mackenzie as she was poking her stomach.

"I think you did too." I said as I looked at the dress I was wearing. To the middle of my stomach it was white with a bow at the chest and the rest had a small flowers all over it to the point that if you stood a few feet away it would look like a pretty, colorful mess. I was wearing light brown ballet flats that had pieces of leather at the front to make them look like mice. I looked at Mackenzie's dress. She was wearing a long sleeved blue dress with white unicorns all over it(don't make fun of it, it's mine.) and brown boots.

We sat down by a pond. I picked a flower from a nearby bush. I knew that it was a Maiden's Blush or otherwise known as an Alba flower**(A/N: it exists.)**. I looked at the sidewalk because I heard footsteps. I looked at the boy that was passing. He looked vaguely familiar. Luckily, he sat on the bench that was right in front of the park. Don't get any ideas, I just want to see who he is.

"What are you looking at?" asked Mackenzie in a voice that was a bit too loud. The boy turned to look at us but I turned my head to look at Mackenzie.

"Nothing." I said.

"You're thinking about Brendan." Said Mackenzie. What the hell is she talking about?

"No, I'm not." I said. I know you think I'm lying but seriously he didn't cross my mind. Well he did now.

"I know. I was just bored." She said grinning that grin she inherited from her mother.

"How about I say quotes and you tell me who says them or what show/movie it's from?" I said. She nodded.

"She's dead. This is her son." I said.

"Kurt, Glee." She said smiling.

"Excuse me hotel's across the street."

"She's The Man."

"I would give her…an eight."

"Draco, A Very Potter Musical."

"Go die."

"You."

"I would shake your hand, but it's taped to my ass."

"Dad, 17 Again."

"She'd be dragged through the streets by goats with her hands cut off."

"Zac Efron, 17 Again."

"Mustard! Now don't be silly."

"The Mad hatter, Alice In Wonderland."

"What's that coming over the sink? Is it a Basilisk? Is it a Basilisk?"

"You when we were watching Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets."

"I'm running out of lines." I said out of breath.

"I'm running out of things to say." She said. We laughed.

**Sorry if it's a bit late. By the way the quotes that Anya came up with "What's that coming over the sink? Is it a Basilisk? Is it a Basilisk?" and "Go die." I made them up. Who can guess who the boy at the park was.**


	3. Lost girl, Found locket

Anya's POV

We were at school. Mack and me had made friends with all the nerds. Our friends consisted of Olivia, Miranda, Steve, Isolde, Ana, Mark, and Peter. We had all connected with the nerds, don't think Mack and me are stupid. No we are smart. In fact, my favorite subject is Science and hers is Math.

"So, did you hear about the dance that's coming up?" said Isolde. There was a dance next week. But I was planning on going, ruining the entire thing and leaving. I knew nobody was gonna ask me to it so why get my hopes up?.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ruin everybody's chances of having fun then leave." Said Mackenzie. It's like we were separated at birth or something.

"It's a masquerade. You don't have to have a date." Said Peter.

"Better. Nobody will know me and Mack ruined everything." I said.

"Come on guys. Go to the dance and have fun. You might meet someone special." Said Olivia. She was the first friend we made. We didn't succeed in hurting her mentally, so we instantly became friends.

"Fine, we'll go. Tomorrow we'll go buy dresses and masks, then the day of the dance come to my house and I'll fix you guys up." I said. The minute I decided we'd go to the dance I knew my dress would be blue. Hey, that rhymes!

"Why would you bother going to the dance?" said Scarlet, who was passing by our table with Hannah, Rachel and Caitlyn flanking her and stopped when she heard us talking. "It's not like anyone will notice you when I'm in the room." She said with a flip of her fake blond hair.

"Actually, no one will notice you. How long have you been trying to get Brendan to ask you out? Ever since school started, right? So, people will notice someone who doesn't hide behind a bijillion layers of make up." I said, I was standing up. She was taller than me in her 4 inch high heels while I was wearing converse. I was happy that Brendan didn't like her or anything. I wasn't hoping that he would ask me out or anything, I just had a crush on him.

Scarlet jaw dropped to the floor. "Well, at least I'm not as spoiled as the meat in our cafeteria." She smirked and walked away.

"That is it!" I exclaimed loudly and ran towards her, ready to punch that smirk right of her face. I felt 8 pairs of arms trying to hold me back. Yes, it takes that many people to hold me back when I'm angry. I calmed down. I could tell they knew it because everybody let go of me. I sat back down, I saw that Scarlet was sitting a table away. I grabbed the apple on my tray and threw it at the back of her head. I turned around before she could see that it was me. The entire cafeteria erupted into laughter when Scarlet yelled "OW!".

Me, Mack and Olivia were headed towards History class. We had a report due and I was happy to give it in. my report was 7 pages, Mack's was 6 and a half and Olivia's was 6. We walked in.

"Girls, can you hand in your reports?" said Mr. Mitchell. I know what you're thinking. Yes, Grady became a History teacher. After he married Chastity, he decided on becoming a History teacher for some reason.

"Sure." We said in unison and put our reports on his desk. I walked to my seat at the back of the class, which happened to be next to Brendan. The first day we came there were two empty seats, one next to Olivia that was in front of the class and one next to Brendan. Mack had pushed me towards it without taking my opinion. I smiled at him when I sat down. He smiled back.

"Anya, why do your reports have to be 7 times as long as everybody else's report?" asked Grady while flipping through my report.

"Cause when somebody reads it I want them to understand it. Like if you read that report and you have no idea who Caeser would know who he is after reading that." I said using my famous exaggerated hand movements.

"Yeah, is it the same answer from Olivia and Mackenzie?" he said looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, mine was half a page less than hers." Said Mack.

"Yeah. And mine was an entire page less than hers." Said Olivia. Mental high-fives were going on between us.

"Yeah, cause that's a lot." Said Grady. "And thanks to their extremely long report, we won't take a lesson today." Cheers we heard.

"Thanks, Uncle Grady." Said Mack. People were used to us calling Grady Uncle Grady. He wasn't really our uncle but he liked it when we called him that. I sat back in m chair and played with the locket dad got me for my tenth birthday. It was identical to the one mom had. Inside it, there was a picture of me and mom by the rose bushes.

"So, you going to the dance?" asked Brendan, turning around in his chair to face me. Anya, stay calm.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on going but Olivia is kinda forcing me to go." I said. He glanced at Olivia who was talking with Mackenzie. He turned back to look at me and Mackenzie shot me a wink. I blinked and my contact came out. It was hanging on my eyelashes.

"Gosh!" I said loudly. I took out the box thing for my contacts out of my bag and took out both my contacts and put them inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Brendan, looking extremely worried.

"I'm fine, my contact just came out and I'm not in the mood to put it back in." I said putting the box back in my bag and taking out my glasses. My glasses were square and they were electric blue. Brendan smiled when I put them on.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just look cute with glasses." He said. I blushed deep red. He just called me cute. Breathe Anya, Breathe.

I took out my sketch pad and started doodling randomly. Then I had drawn a boy with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and a brown leather jacket. Let's just say that a certain brown eyed boy was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown leather jacket.

The bell rang and I walked towards Mack and Olivia. They looked at my glasses. Already knowing the case, they shrugged and we walked towards Art. We meet up with Ana, Miranda, Isolde and Steve at the door. We all shared Art together.

"Hello class." Said some new teacher. She had black hair with blue extensions and green eyes. she was extremely pale. Paler than me and that's saying something. I looked at Olivia. She just shrugged and looked back at the teacher. "I'm your new Art teacher, Ms. Mahoney." I heard a wheezy breath and looked at Ana. She needed her inhaler. I took it out of my bag walked towards her and gave it to her. She kept her inhaler with me cause she always lost it.

"Go on." I said. I took the inhaler from Ana and went back to my seat.

"Okay. Um, take out your sketch pads and draw anything you want. Color it or leave it black and white." She said. I took out my sketch pad and a pencil. I drew a girl in a floral dress. Everything around her was flowers. I finished in 10 minutes. I took out my coloring pencils and put them on my desk. I colored the dress and her eyes which were the same shade of green as Ms. Mahoney's eyes. I looked at my drawing and smiled to myself. I looked around the class to see people who hadn't even decided what to draw yet. I walked up to the teachers desk. She looked up.

"I'm not drawing anything for you." she said. Why do they always jump to the conclusions that I want them to do my work for me?

"Actually, I finished." I said. She looked at me, smiled and extended her hand. I gave her my sketch pad. She looked at it approvingly.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Anya." I said. She looked at the attendance list.

"There's no Anya in here." She said with a look of confusion. I sighed loudly.

"Anastasia." I said. She looked at it again.

"There's two Anastasias here." She said. What?

"Let me see." I took it from her. Right there written in small, messy handwriting was Anastasia Munroe and Anastasia Grands. Realization dawned on me. Ana was short for Anastasia.

"Munroe." I said.

"You are Sonny Munroe's daughter?" she asked. Is she retarded or something? If I was Sonny's daughter my name would be Cooper.

"No, that's Mackenzie." I said pointing towards Mackenzie who was focusing on her drawing. Her head snapped up.

"I heard my name." she said.

"Don't worry." I said. She went back to her drawing

"Oh, sorry I didn't think it through when I asked." Said Mahoney. Good, nothing's wrong with her. "This is a really good drawing." She said.

"Thank you."

We were at my house getting ready for the dance**(pictures of the dresses on my profile)**. I had put my hair in a low loose bun that was kind of under my ear. Mack's was left open but she had curled into small curls that fell down her back and the front was held back but a loose curl fell on her face. Miranda had but into pin curls. Olivia's was arranged to look like a flower at the back of her head. Ana's was straight and a few curls here and there. Isolde's wasn't much different.

I was wearing a dark blue mask with black and silver ribbons that I had wrapped around the bun. Mackenzie's was a simple black one that just stuck to her face. Olivia's was striped diagonally black and white with white ribbons. Miranda's was green with gold ribbons to hold it in place. Ana's was black with grey feathers at the corner and grey ribbons. Isolde's was white with gold swirls around the edges and gold ribbons.

"Ok guys. We look good now let's go downstairs cause mom is gonna bombard us with pictures and we don't want to be late." I said. We had each grabbed our purses. I had put my phone, camera, and chap stick in there. I was wearing my locket. We came downstairs with our masks still on. Mom, dad, Sonny, Chad and Brandon were downstairs waiting for us. I was shocked to see Brandon out of his room, but I saw the longing looks that he was giving Isolde. Mom took pictures for fifteen minutes.

"Mom, we're gonna be late." I said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Ok, go, shoo." She said. We just laughed it off and got in the limo that Chad had insisted on renting. we got to the school and went by the door. They had to take a picture of everyone before you go inside. I picked up Ana and smiled. They took a picture, we laughed and walked in.

Brendan's POV.

I was at the dance, looking for Anya. I knew I wouldn't be able to find her easily but you gotta try. I was looking at the door when six girls came in. I only noticed the girl in the front. She was wearing a blue dress and a blue mask that brought out her blue eyes. I noticed that she was wearing a heart shaped locket that looked vaguely familiar. They all went their separate ways. I was walking around looking for Anya when I bumped into someone. I stood up and looked at her to see that she was the blue eyed girl at the door. I extended I hand towards her to help her up. She took it and got up.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay." She said. Her voice was so familiar it hurt. "But it looked like you were looking for someone." She said with a smile.

"Yeah actually, her name is Anya. She's a friend of mine." I said. Why was I telling her this?

"Oh well, I hope you find her." She said and walked off.

Something about her was familiar. She was familiar.

Anya's POV

He was looking for me, ME! I looked around to see where the girls were. Mackenzie was with a green eyed boy who I identified as Brad. Olivia was with Steve. Miranda was with Peter. Ana was with Mark. And Isolde was with Tyson the jock. I realized that they didn't who they were with.

"Hey everyone!" echoed a voice. I looked at the stage to see Ms. Mahoney with a microphone. "Now it's time for the karaoke." She said. What? Nobody mentioned karaoke. The spot light wondered till it landed on some one. That someone was me. Two teachers came to me and led me to the stage. I was planning on singing something I wrote**(I literally wrote this song. Don't yell at me if it's not good.)**

"Can I get a guitar?" I asked Ms. Mahoney in a low voice. I knew she recognized me. They brought out a stool and a guitar. I sat down.

"This is a song a wrote, so I hope you like it." I said and looked through the crowd till my eyes connected with warm brown ones. I kept eye contact with him and started strumming

" _It started out as a fairytale, but the news came in the mail. And a little part of me dies with the boy with brown eyes._

_We were both in love started out as doves. But when you went out you wandered about, you didn't think about me. Nobody would see the tears in my eyes cause a little part of me dies with the boy with brown eyes."_ People had started to slow dance but he stayed.

_I'd hear and owl a wolf howl, because it's so quiet without you to fill the silence. I hold the pencil trembling, I hear myself mumbling. _

_When they read your will I was about to leave until, I heard what you left me. Don't worry, I hid it in a box. Nobody can find it, not even that fox. I just want you to know that a little part of me dies with the boy with brown eyes. _

_I kept the tears with all your fears. That kiss I'm gonna miss. I left your heart in the box right next to that fox. _

_Games have threes lives, but you lost on the first try. You can't restart this game. You can't take away all my pain, cause a little part of me dies with the boy with brown eyes. _

_You're sitting there, singing like no one cares. When I saw you my heart just flared. I'm glad there's no cure. Look what you've done, you've got me sitting here with a gun. And I die with the boy with brown eyes." _The song was based on him. Because the boy dies in the song, but my boy with brown eyes was right there.

Everybody cheered I had almost gone deaf. I went to the snack table. I grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. I turned around to see him standing there. A slow song started. He extended his hand towards me. I took it, he pulled me to the middle of the dance floor. We swayed to the music. I listened closely. I realized It was a song Mom and sonny sang together. I smiled at that. I looked at him. Even when I was in high heels he was taller than me.

I just wished time would stop and hold it to that moment.

We were in my room we still had our dresses on. We were tired, but we didn't want to sleep. Everybody found out who they danced with and they had been asked out on dates. I had shared a dance. That was it. I reached for my locket but I couldn't find it.

"Guys did you see my locket?" I asked them. A chorus of 'no's was my answer.

"Maybe you dropped it at the dance." Said Isolde.

"Probably." I said.

"I can't believe he didn't ask you out." Said Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie, we have gone over this before he didn't know who I was." I said. I had explained this to her a million times.

"How are you so sure?" said Miranda.

"He bumped into me when we arrived. He said he was looking for Anya. If he knew I was Anya he would have said something." I said.

In school on Monday I went straight to the lost and found. I saw the old lady sitting there.

"Hello." I said. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

"What have you lost, deary?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I haven't lost it. I don't recall where I put it. Saturday at the dance I was wearing a heart-shaped locket I came back and I didn't have it I was wondering if you had found it." I said. She opened a drawer labeled 'Jewelry'. There was earrings, necklaces, bracelets and lockets but not one of them seemed to be mine. She pulled out a locket that kinda looked like mine.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"No." I said.

"Well, if any lockets are found I'll call you over the loud voice thingy." She said and I smiled at her. As I was walking a notice a light blue flyer on the wall. I took it and read it. 'ARE YOU HIS MYSTERY GIRL?' It read in big black letters. 'Brendan Erikks is looking for his mystery girl. Light brown hair, blond streaks, blue eyes, pale face and a beautiful voice.'

"Hey An." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the girls standing there. I handed them the flyer.

"How can he not see it's you?" said Miranda.

"He sits next to you every day and his locker is right next to yours I mean seriously." Said Ana.

"Go tell him it's you." said Mack.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" said Isolde in an extremely annoyed voice.

"Once he finds out it's me he'll just leave." I said and walked.

Brendan's POV

I was sitting in Math class. The teacher still didn't come. I was the first there. I turned the locket over in my hands. I knew I had seen it somewhere before but I just couldn't place it. I opened it there was a younger version of the girl and who I assumed to be her mother. They were both wearing floral dresses and sitting in front of rose bushes. I heard the door open. I looked up to see Anya there. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Where were you at the dance?" I asked her when she sat down. She put a look of fake hurt on her face.

"You couldn't see me. I'm hurt , Brandy. I knew where you were but I wasn't planning on telling you." she said. "So, what did your mystery girl look like?" she said. I swore I could her sadness in her voice.

"How did you know about that?" I asked her.

"There's flyers everywhere." She said using her exaggrated hand movements. There was at least 7 flyers in the class room.

"Light brown hair with blond streaks." She played with her hair. "Bright blue eye's." she rubbed her eye. "Pale face." She blushed. "And a beautiful voice." She smiled.

"Was she pretty?" she asked.

"No, she was beautiful, gorgeus, stunning, amazing." I said. She smiled. The teacher walked in with the students after her.

"I hope you find her." She said and turned to the front of the class. I could swer I saw tears in her eyes.

Anya' POV

He saw all that in his mystery girl, but not in Anya.


	4. Blue Eyes

**hey guys sorry for not updating for so long. Just to let you know, I will be traveling in 3 days. I will miss fanfiction.**

Brendan's POV

I was walking towards my locker. I hadn't got any luck on finding the mystery girl- or as I like to call her, Blue Eyes. Girls had came up to me and said that they were her, but I knew they weren't her. For one, they didn't even look like her. As I neared my locker I saw a blonde with her hands on her hips, looking extremely angry. When I got closer I realized it was Mackenzie.

"Hey Mackenzie." I said. I knew the angry face and I was afraid of what she would do.

"Don't you 'Hey Mackenzie' me, Mister." She said, glaring at me. Where was Brad when you need him? "Why aren't you asking Anya out?" WHAT?

"Why are you asking me that question?" I replied, trying to avoid the subject.

"I know you like her, so just ask her out already. There are a few boys who have their eye on her. She will not stay single forever. And I know you're waiting for the mystery girl to show up, but look around" she gestured around her. "she's not showing herself. Have you ever thought that she might not want to be found?" she said. I had thought of that, but I just wanted to know who she was then, if she wanted me to, I would back off.

"How do you know she doesn't want to be found? Maybe she's just shy." I said. I was determined to find her. One of the reasons was that I needed to return her locket.

"Did she drop something at the dance, and you picked it up." She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Stop answering my questions with questions! Did she drop something or not? A simple yes or no question." She said. I was pretty sure she was getting angry, angrier.

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"A locket."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." I pulled out the locket from my pocket and gave it to her. She opened and smiled, like she knew the picture. She gave me a blank stare.

"Ok. Look, I know who she is" My eyes lit up. "but, she told me not to tell you." My heart sank. "Just because I said that doesn't mean I won't help you. Look at the picture and age the girl, make her look older. But if that doesn't help you go to Olivia. Tell her the details of your mystery girl. She'll draw you a rough sketch of her without the mask." She said. She was about to walk away when I called after her.

"Wait!" she turned around. "Won't you give me a better hint of who she is?" she smiled.

"I'll tell you something about her every day. Her favorite subject is Science." She said and walked away. Science? Who likes Science? _Let's see. Katrina, Stacey, Ana, and Anya._ I wrote it down in a notebook. The bell rang. I hurried of to Science. I took my seat at the back of the class. The science teacher was always late. Anya walked in. A flash of blue invaded my mind. I shook it off and looked at the front of the class. Mr. Smith**(A/N: Based off my dad's co-worker. He's British by the way.)** walked in.

"Hello class. Today we will be learning about stars." He said. I noticed Anya's eyes lit up. "Not celebrities." The gleam in Anya's eyes didn't leave. "Anya, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I did. Why does everyone assume I'm stupid?" she said, annoyed. It was true every time she raised her hand to answer, teachers thought she wanted to go to the bathroom.

"It's not that we think you're stupid—" he was saying but he was cut off by Scarlet.

"It's that they know you're stupid." Said Scarlet. Anya's face flushed with anger. "I mean seriously, we all know your stupid. Especially with a crush on a certain brown eyed boy." She sent an obvious look towards me. Anya's eyes sparkled with something I knew were tears.

"Shut up!" she yelled towards her.

"Didn't he tell you we used to date? Aw, Brendan I'm hurt." She put a hand over her heart. I remembered when Anya had said those exact same words before. Right after the dance. When I had seen the same shine in her eyes. Anya looked at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness, hurt and anger. I would have loved to tell Anya that it wasn't true, but it was. Scarlet wasn't always mean. She used to actually be nice. But when we started dating she changed. Then I caught her making out with a guy on the basketball team. To say I was hurt wasn't right. I expected it.

"I said shut UP!" shouted Anya.

"Well, little miss sunshine doesn't even have to worry." She said it as if she was talking to a baby. "Cause no one could ever love that ugly face of yours. And I'm glad to know you listened to me and didn't go to the dance. Nobody would be able to stand your ugly face walking around, even if it was covered by a mask." Anya ran out of the class room, crying.

"Scarlet! Detention!" said Mr. Smith. Mackenzie stood up and faced Scarlet.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH!" she yelled in her face. Her voice was extremely shrill. She ran out of the class room, trying to find Anya. I sent Mr. Smith a look, begging him to let me go after her. He nodded. I ran out of the class room. I tried to think of a place Anya would go. I ran towards the soccer field and sure enough, she was sitting there, inside the goal. I ran towards her and sat next to her. She had her head in her hands, crying softly.

" Anya." I said softly. She looked up. Her beautiful face was flushed. Her blue eyes red and puffy.

"Why are you looking for me? Shouldn't you be looking for your mystery girl?" she said.

"Why would I be looking for her?" I said

"Was what she said true?" she said in a voice that was so filled with sadness I could feel my heartbreaking.

"Which part?" I asked.

"That you used to date." She said in a quiet voice.

"Yes" I replied

"Why? Why did you date her?" she asked.

"She wasn't mean before. She used to be nice. When we dated she changed. Then I caught her cheating on me, so I broke up with her." I said.

"Were you hurt ?" she said, looking straight ahead.

"To tell you the truth, no. I was expecting her to do something like that." I said looking at her.

"Was the second part true? Of what she said." When she said she was ugly. That no one could ever love her.

"No. It wasn't true. Not one bit of it. You are beautiful." She looked at me. She smiled. I loved it when she smiled. Sometimes I felt a little smug. Because I noticed that there was something different about the smiles she gave me. "How about I make it up to you? I know I've been ignoring you, so I want you to come over to my house and have dinner with my family tomorrow." I said. It was true that I was ignoring her. I've been trying to look for the mystery girl so badly I ignored Anya.

"Sure. Better then my crazy house." She said.

"Why is your house crazy?" I asked her.

"Do you want oatmeal dumped on your head?" she said.

"No"

"Good. But I want to ask you something first"

"Anything."

"How did you know I was here? Mackenzie didn't even find me." She said.

"Simple. You're on the soccer team. Your favorite sport is soccer." I said. I was kind of proud of myself for finding her. Then, I noticed something.

"Why aren't there make-up stains on your face?" I asked. Usually girls have make-up stains on their faces when they cried, but Anya's stayed. The faint blush on her cheeks was still there.

"Maybe because I don't wear make-up." She said. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok mom, everything done?" I asked my mom. It was the day Anya was coming over.

"Yes, sweetie. Everything is fine." she said. Let's just say my mother looked nothing like me, except for the eyes. I had a feeling Anya was gonna make a Harry Potter reference on that . Rose, my seventeen year old sister, came sprinting down the stairs.

"You look excited." Said Brad.

"Yeah, I want to see the girl that said yes to this." She pointed at my face. Let's say nobody other than Brad knew that she was famous.

"She's here!" mom said excitedly. As she walked towards the door, she smacked the back of dad's head, as he was sitting on the couch with a news paper. Mom opened the door. Anya stood there wearing a stripped blue and white knee-length dress with a black cardigan. Her long hair was left the way it usually was. As always she wore many rings. Three on her left hand and two on her right. She told me once she felt naked without them.

" Oh. You're cute. Boo." Said Rose. "You're Anya Munroe." Said Rose as she realized who she was.

"Yes." Said Anya, trying to hold back laughter. "Hey Brandy. Hey Brad." She said. No matter how stupid the nick name she gave me was, I liked it because she called me that.

"I am so glad Mack doesn't have a nick name for me." Said Brad.

"Don't worry. When she found out about my nick name for Brendan, she's coming up with one for you. I think its Bra." she said. I laughed.

"Hello, why don't you come in." said mom. Anya smiled and stepped into the house. The smell of roses that Anya always had was still there.

"How about we sit down and talk?" said mom as we entered the living room. Anya smiled her approval. Everybody sat on the couch, while me and Anya sat on the loveseat. Rose giggled.

"Why are you laughing at?" asked Brad.

"It's just that they're sitting on the LOVEseat." She said. Anya chuckled.

"I like your hair." Anya said to Rose. Rose had blazing red hair, just like mom.

"Really? People usually make fun of my hair." Said Rose. I knew Rose thought she was mocking her.

"Actually, one of my best friends has red hair. I always liked red hair." Said Anya.

"So, how old are you?" asked mom.

"I'm turning fifteen next month." She said. She reached down towards her stomach, as if she was gonna grab something. She realized something and started playing with her hair.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"It's just that I had this locket my dad gave me for my tenth birthday, but I lost it and I think I've lost hope of finding it." She said.

"Don't do that. Look at Brendan and his mystery girl. He hasn't gave up on her yet." Said Rose. Anya smiled. Like she knew something nobody else knew.

"Come on Brendan. If she hasn't turned herself in by now when do you expect her to reveal herself. It's been three weeks. Have you ever thought she might not want to be found?" she said.

"Funny, Mackenzie told me the exact same thing." I said.

"Dinner's ready." Mom yelled from the dining room. I hadn't even noticed she left.

"Well, I have to go. Thank you for the dinner." She said

"It was nothing, dear." Said mom. Anya waved goodbye and left.

"She's a good girl, Brendan. Much better than that other girl." Said mom. "Very polite. And she's very pretty."

"BRENDAN!" screamed Rose from upstairs. She came stomping down the stairs with the mystery girl's locket.

"What I do?" I said. She shoved the locket in my face. It was opened.

"Is this the locket the girl dropped at the dance?" she said, still angry.

"Yes." I said.

"This is clearly Anya." She said.

"What? No, it's not." I said taking the locket from her. I never noticed but the girl did look a lot like Anya. Rose took out a paper from her back pocket and unfolded it. It was a poster from a magazine. A poster of Alba Munroe. She laid it down on the table and took the locket from me. She put it next to the poster.

"See. That woman is Alba Munroe. Husband of Anthony Munroe. Mother of Anya Munroe!" she practically screamed in my ear.

**Well that's the chapter. This story is no longer a series of one shots. By the way can you give me some ideas for a new name for the story. Please review. Pretty please. **


	5. Finding her

**Hey guys. I will be leaving tomorrow so this will be my last chapter in 2 months. And by the way, thank you so much for the people who reviewed and favorite my new one-shot Hershey's Kiss.**

Brendan's POV.

I still hadn't found my mystery girl. Mackenzie had been helping me, but she kept on smacking my head when I didn't find out who she was. I had learned that her favorite color is blue, favorite flower is Coast lily, favorite show is Glee, favorite movie is Harry Potter, favorite sport is soccer, and she has one brother. I had wrote all of this in my notebook. I had found myself slowly falling in love with her.

"What am I supposed to know about her now?" I asked Mackenzie. she was annoyed. But hey, she offered to help me.

"She likes to break out into Lady Gaga." She said. What the hell? Anya walked by singing Boys, Boys, Boys by Lady Gaga.

"Oh, come on." Said Mackenzie.

"What?" I said.

"How stupid are you? She is so obvious." She said.

"Well, why don't you tell me who she is?" I said

"Because I respect her wishes."

"How well do you know her?"

"Enough to write a very embarrassing biography of her life."

"How well do I know her?"

"You're one of her friends." Really? She's my friend? "You know what? Go to Olivia and ask her for a sketch of your mystery girl." Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Thanks." I said and rushed off to Olivia's locker. She was standing there talking to Anya.

"Just tell him." Said Olivia. I hid next to the lockers.

"No, I won't tell him. How many times have I said this?" said Anya, clearly frustrated.

"If you tell him, he might ask you out." Tell who what? I was confused beyond belief.

"He might not ask me, then our friendship would be weird." Said Anya. Olivia opened her mouth to speak but Anya cut her off. "I won't tell him." She said before walking away. Olivia huffed and turned around to her locker. I walked up to her.

"Hey Olivia." I said. She jumped and turned around. I had become friends with most of Anya's friends

"Hey Brendan." She said.

"I was wondering if you could sketch something for me. The mystery girl" I said. She smiled and took out a sketch pad and pencil. She nodded. Everybody knew Olivia could sketch up anything- right next to Anya.

"A pale heart shaped face, big blue eyes, long eye lashes, heart shaped upper lip, slight over bite, long curly light brown hair." I said describing everything I noticed about her. She kept on drawing something for a few minutes then she ripped the page and gave it to me. It was a sketch of Anya. What?

"Olivia, this is a sketch of Anya." I said. She smiled.

"That's the exact description that you gave me. Pale heart shaped face, big blue eyes, long eye lashes, heart shaped upper lip, slight over bite, long curly light brown hair. Look, I'll draw the mask on her and you see." She took the paper from and drew something then gave it back. It was the same drawing but with the same mask that the mystery girl wore.

"How did you know how her mask looked like?" I asked. She froze then she relaxed.

"You know what? I know her, she's a friend of mine." She said. WHAT? What's with me thinking what a lot? "So, that just prove that I know it's Anya." A picture of the mystery girl flashed through my mind. She looked like Anya. I felt so stupid for not figuring out it was her. That explained why Mackenzie kept hitting me when I couldn't find out who it was. She was right in front of me, but I couldn't see.

"I screwed up. I think she hates me." I said.

"She doesn't hate you. the only reason she didn't tell you who she was, is because she wanted you to like her for who she was not because of some mystery girl." Said Olivia.

"Why are you guys telling me this today and not before." I've been looking for her for the past month and a half.

"Let's consider it an extended birthday present."

"It's her birthday. I can't believe I forgot."

"We'll go find her a present when free period starts. Anya has soccer practice so she can't skip." She said.

Anya's POV  
"Thanks." I said to one of the many people who wished me a happy birthday. I was headed towards the locker room to change into my soccer jersey. The number was eleven. I met up with Mackenzie (We're both on the team.) after I changed on the soccer field. I remembered when I was here, crying and Brendan was there to comfort me. I smiled.

"Happy birthday, Keyboards." Said Mackenzie, using her nickname for me. She had called me that because I knew how to play the keyboards better than anybody she knew.

"Thanks, Skinny Jeans." I said. I had called her that for her massive collection of skinny jeans.

"Monroe, Cooper, let's get going. You're the best players on our team if you want to win you have to focus." Said Coach Pepperman. We played, but we didn't focus.

"Let's go." Said Mackenzie. we headed towards the car that Chad had insisted take us to school and back home. We met up with Brandon and Conner on our way there. They were whispering excitedly. We got in the car.

"Happy birthday, An!" They said happily. I smiled at them.

"Thanks guys." I said.

Later that night…..(**that just sounded horror movie-sh)**

I had gotten a million birthday congratulations. I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed. Mackenzie walked in. she went into my closet and came out with one of my dresses. It was a strapless white dress that stopped above my knee by a few inches with a thick black ribbon under the chest. She threw it at me.

"Change into that. Brad and Brendan are throwing a party at their house." She said. She went back in and came back out with a sleeveless grey dress with sequins and beads all over it. I changed into the dress and put on light brown gladiators**(it's a kind of shoe.) **that made me an inch taller. I curled my hair than I put a thin greenish- blue head band with a red flower. This is what I love about white dresses, you can wear any color with it. I put on silver nail polish. I had put three rings on the left hand and two on the right. The left had a huge bluish-green owl and a ring on top of that one that was slightly opened in the middle where two ferret's heads met and a silver band that had a green oval. The right hand a thick gold one with stuff engraved on it and a bunch of chains made to look like a diamond with a light pink oval jewel in the middle. Mackenzie put on black high-heels and a bunch of bracelets and a simple gold anklet. We went down-stairs and left before mother could come and start taking a bajillion pictures. We walked into the party where the music was so loud even if you shouted nobody could here you. the music stopped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANYA!" everybody shouted. I laughed. The party continued with hugs from people all over school and congratulations. I saw Brendan's sister, Rose. I went up to her.

"Hey Rose." I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"Happy birthday." She said.

"Hey everybody!" shouted a voice. I looked at the stage and Brad and Brendan were standing there. Rose winked at me. "Hope you're enjoying the party but know it's time for a special some thing from my brother to the birthday girl." Said Brad.

"Hey Anya. Why don't you come up here?" said Brendan I smiled and walked onto the stage the had set up. "Turn around and close your eyes." he whispered in my ear. I did as he said. I felt something cold touch my neck. I looked down to notice my locket hanging from my neck. I opened it and sure enough the same picture was there.

"My locket." I whispered to myself and turned around. He smiled at me. "How did you find this? I've been looking for it since the dance." I asked him, shocked.

"The mystery girl dropped it." He said and everybody gasped. This is turning into a Mackenzie Falls episode. "I knew it was you, but I ignored the signs. Everything led to you. Blue eye, light brown hair, heart shaped face, and that little over-bite you have." He said and smiled. I smiled back. I thought if he found out, he wouldn't like me, he'd be disappointed. But now, seeing his warm brown eyes- full of happiness, hope and love- I couldn't have been happier that he found out. He was leaning towards me, then before I knew it his lips were on mine. It was a slow, sweet kiss. Not like how everybody else makes out in the middle of the hallway. Sure we were on a stage, but I felt as if we were alone. I don't want to sound cliché like all of those stories you guys read, but I felt sparks. On a scale of one to ten the sparks would be twenty two. Everybody 'awwww'ed except I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I knew it was Scarlet, jealous that I kissed Brendan. We broke the kiss. He grinned. I grinned right back.

A slow song started playing. The same song we danced to at the dance. He extended his hand . Just like the dance. I took it. Just like the dance. We danced. Just like the dance! This is exactly like the dance.

"You won't run off, right?" he said.

"I promise I won't." I said. He kissed me again.

It was time to open the presents. I opened the first one that was from Mackenzie. It was a red keyboard then it was bedazzled with crystals. See I hate bedazzling stuff, but this was awesome. I hugged her. I had gotten a series of stuff that would take forever to write, but I won't mention them. I had come to the last present. It was a small box. It was from Brendan. I opened it. There was silver bracelet with a lock on it. It had little flowers on it. I turned to Brendan. He held up a chain with a key. He unlocked the bracelet and put it on my wrist and locked it again.

"So you can't take it off." He said. I hugged him. Everybody started leaving. Eventually, only me, Brendan, Brad, Mackenzie and Olivia were there. Me and Olivia started thumb wrestling. I won.


	6. Exactly like a cheesy movie scene

Anya's POV

I was in geography. I hated it with a passion. There was a special house of hate for it in my heart, right next to Twilight- no offense to Twilight fans. It was the only class I had alone. I looked straight at the board, which had maps taped to it. My brain couldn't comprehend a word the teacher uttered. The bell rang and I almost ran out the door. But Ms. Jones stopped me.

"Ms. Munroe, may I speak with you?" she said. I almost burst into tears. I turned around to face her. All the students that were walking past me had pity in their eyes. Everybody knew I hated geography. I walked towards the teacher. Ms. Jones was the most bitter teacher you would every meet. She was bone skinny with black eyes and mousy brown hair. She had scrunched up features like her features were too small for her face.

"Yes, Ms. Jones?" I said quietly. I was afraid she would say I failed.

"Well Ms. Munroe. I was surprised at your last test score." I failed. " you got an A." she said with her eyebrows raised. I must have fainted or something because next thing I knew I was on the floor, Ms. Jones shaking my shoulders.

"Ms. Munroe?" she said. I stood up gave her a hug and ran out of the classroom. I sprinted towards my locker. I opened it and stuffed my books inside. I closed it and leaned on it.

"Somebody's happy." Said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Mack standing there.

"I got an A on my geography exam." I smiled. She raised her eyebrows. She pulled my hair, slapped me, tapped my forehead, took of my glasses and looked for spy devices, pinched my cheeks and pulled my ear.

"Stop! I think we have established that I'm Anya." I told her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Ok. What's your middle name?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Athena. And before you ask why, mom is in love with Greek mythology so she named me after the goddess of wisdom." I smiled.

"What's my middle name?" she asked.

"Aphrodite. Because Aunt Sonny thought you would be so beautiful so she named you after the goddess of beauty." She narrowed her eyes then smiled. She pushed me playfully.

"Come on. We have soccer practice." She said an dragged me to the gym. I got changed then walked towards the soccer field. We had two soccer fields, one for the girls, one for the guys. Everybody was whispering excitedly.

"What's going on?" I asked Jenny. She turned around and gave me a puzzled look.

"We were hoping you knew since you're the captain. The coach said she had a special announcement." My eyebrows furrowed. Coach Pepperman walked out. She blew on her whistle and everybody looked towards her.

"Girls, we have a big match next week against the Warriors." She said and everybody cheered. I had a look of confusion plastered on my face.

"I didn't know the Warriors had a girls team?" I said once the cheers had stopped. The coach looked down and scratched the back of her neck. Everybody knew I had something against girls playing against the guys.

"Well, we aren't playing against the girls team." She said , still looking down. Everybody cheered louder. I was appalled.

"No!" I said after the cheering died down.

"What?" said everybody in unison.

"Do you think we're not good enough?" shouted a girl from the middle of the crowd. The boys team on the other field gathered around us to see what was happening. Mack stood next to me and I knew she was on my side.

"I know you're good enough. Trust me, I know. But competing against guys? You're gonna get hurt. We might win but more than one of us will get injured. A broken leg, a broken arm or even a broken dream. But when one you get hurt don't come crying to me." I said and walked out of the field.

It was time for the game. I put on my blue and gold jersey and walked to the field without any words of encouragement. I knew I was being a bitch - excuse my language - but this was their fault. I looked towards the bleachers. Mom, dad, Uncle Chad, Aunt Sonny, Aunt Tawni, Uncle Nico, Uncle Grady, Aunt Chastity, Aunt Zora, Brandon, Conner, Brad and Brendan were sitting at the front. I smiled weakly at them. My eyes met a pair of brown ones that were all too familiar. Brendan had a look of worry plastered on his face. I sent him a smile to ease his worry. I looked at the Warriors then at my team. Now they were scared. The Warriors were the most buff people you would ever see. A whistle sounded.

The game was starting.

_Brendan's POV._

It was half time and we were winning four to six. The other team were talking amongst themselves, their eyes on Anya and I knew exactly what they were thinking. If they took out Anya, they would win. She was their strong point. Without her they didn't know what to do. I saw one of the boys arguing. He was the skinniest, the least muscular. He pointed at Anya and made a hand gesture that looked like a no. I could tell they didn't care.

Half time was over.

The game continued harmlessly. Well, not really. Three of the girls on Anya's team had gotten injured to the point that they couldn't play anymore. Mackenzie had a few scratches and so did Anya but other than that they were fine. The score hadn't moved and the Warriors were getting angry. I saw three of them lock eyes with each other than look at Anya. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

My eyes were always following Anya. Then suddenly, I heard a cry of pain. I looked at where it came from. Mackenzie was on the ground clutching a bloody knee. My eyes widened. But then, I heard another scream. But this one was more desperate and strangled. I looked towards the cry and I almost cried. Anya's leg was bent at an odd angle, turning black. Her leg was broken.

_Anya's POV._

I was running. To now where in particular, but I was still running. I almost stopped when one of the Warriors was running towards me, which was odd because I didn't have the ball. Suddenly, something hit me, hard on the back of my leg. And there was something hurting me from the front of my leg too. The pain intensified to the point where I couldn't even stand on it. I looked at my leg to see it turning black. I couldn't hold it anymore. I screamed. Then everything went black.

I woke up to a blinding white light. I knew I wasn't dead, I'm not that much of a sissy. And I don't believe you see a white light when you die. Everybody died how can you prove that they see a white light.

"She's awake!" somebody shouted and familiar faces crowded around me. I looked around not recognizing any of my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I said loudly.

"You're in the hospital." Said Mom. "You broke your leg at the game." I looked at my leg and realized it was in a cast. "Do you remember anything?"

"Yes. I remember everything until something hit me in the leg then I blacked out." I heard a knock on the door then a nurse came in. She smiled.

"Can you all go into the other room till she finishes eating." I looked round me and noticed that there was a huge room. There was a huge door separating my room from the other one. Everybody went and closed the door. The nurse smiled.

"It's time for you to eat." She pulled a cart along with her and put the tray on the table in front of me. She smiled and walked out. I heard another knock. It opened to reveal the entire team. Most of them had cuts and bruises but other than that they were fine. They came in and I was surprised that they could all fit in the room without it being crowded. Most of them had flowers. They set them down anywhere there was space.

"We're sorry." Said Lauren. They all looked down, not wanting to meet my eyes. "This is all our fault. If we had listened to you and backed out you wouldn't be here. You got hurt because of our mistake."

I kinda felt sorry for them. Sure, I'm not gonna deny that this was their fault. But…..

"It's okay." I said. They all looked up, surprised. I was the kind of person to hold a grudge. "What's done is done. You can't change the past." They were all ashamed. They walked out one by one. When they were all gone I heard another knock. It was Brendan. He smiled at me. I smiled back. He held a bouquet of really long flowers. I realized that they were coast lilies. My favorite flower. He set them on the bed and looked at me. Then at my broken leg. His smile faltered.

"Brendan, it's nothing." He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "If this is going to turn into one of those cheesy movie scenes that I just get too embarrassed to watch, kill me now."

"Same old Anya." He said.

"Same old Anastasia." I said. He laughed. He knew how much I hated being called that but I had just called myself that. We continued talking about everything and nothing.

**Please don't kill me. I haven't updated in a while because I haven't been near my laptop for the whole summer and when I came back to my house every time I write this chapter my brother turns of my laptop. And I just got some bad news. My sister is getting married. She's 20 but were the same height. And where I live marriages are all arranged. You can't marry someone because you love them. They teach you on what terms you choose the wife. Money, beauty and family.**

**Please review**


End file.
